


Stormy Weather

by aj_linguistik



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, i suck at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: A short one-shot I wrote during hurricane weather.Shiemi opted to stay behind with Rin while the others went out for a supplies run. She hadn't anticipated a thunderstorm, though.





	Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi, I tagged it this but I royally suck at fluff. I wrote this while having a bit of a depressive episode as a means of a pick-me-up because these two warm my heart. I'm not usually this short, but it was a quick blurb. I thought I'd share.

            Grey-green skies filled with thick, billowing clouds kept the sun from peeking through. Wind ruffled the leaves of the trees outside and pushed signs back and forth on their hinges. As people walked by, they held tightly to their hats and coats while they scurried off to get out of the way of the impending storm. The wind picked up and started to howl. Yet despite the racket, he remained sound asleep, sprawled out on the floor without a care in the world.

            Shiemi shut the curtains and walked away from the window. The others stepped out to grab more supplies for an upcoming mission. They two stayed behind. Now, it didn’t seem like the others would return soon—not with the weather turning foul like this. She jumped a little as rain started to splatter against the windowpanes loudly. Shaking her head, she went and crouched down beside Rin, frowning at his sleeping face.

            “Hey,” she said, reaching over to shake him by the shoulder.

            He didn’t stir. Rin was so soundly asleep it almost made her laugh. It had taken him all of a few minutes to pass out; his energy usually never ran out, and yet now he slept like nothing could wake him. Trying to suppress her awkward laughter, she shook him again, this time resulting in him groaning, stretching, and yawning.

            “Are…you awake?” she asked softly.

            His eyes opened slightly, gazing up at her in confusion. He blinked a few times and sat up, glancing around the room. The others left while he’d been asleep. Rin didn’t know that it was just the two of them.

            “Where did everyone go?” he asked, covering his mouth as he yawned again.

            Shiemi shifted a little, her focus leaving Rin when she heard the low rumble of thunder. She tensed up a little and tried to ignore it. Rin tilted his head at her. Feeling embarrassment at the idea of him seeing her jump at a little thunder, she quickly looked away from him and gave him the answer to his question.

            “Yuki-chan and the others went to go get more supplies,” she told him. “I don’t know when they’ll be back, so I voted to stay here with you.”

            Satisfied with that little explanation, Rin grinned widely and flicked his tail back and forth.

            “I’m glad you stayed behind so I wouldn’t be lonely!” he said.

            She returned his smile and felt a little warmer. It almost made her forget about the thunder, but a loud clash shook the room. This time it sounded much closer than the previous time, and she couldn’t hide her jump this time. She covered her face with both of her hands and turned her back to the windows.

            “Are you scared of thunder, Shiemi?” Rin asked.

            Not wanting him to think any less of her, she shook her head in exasperation. Shiemi couldn’t have him thinking she was terrified, even if it did bother her. She’d always been at home during storms like this. Another clap of thunder made her start.

            “Shiemi?”

            She opened her mouth to tell him it was nothing, but then he rested a hand on her shoulder. He could feel her shaking, she just knew it. Shiemi didn’t want to burden him with something silly like this.

            “Don’t be scared,” he said.

            Rin pulled her in close and hugged her tightly. He was warm; he was always warm. But this kind of warmth wasn’t just physical. It was a warmth she could feel in her heart. His gesture made her feel calmer, somewhat.

            “You know, when we were little, Yukio used to hide under his covers like a baby to hide from the storms,” Rin said.

            Shiemi laughed a little and clutched his shirt in her fists. She tried to imagine Yukio being scared of anything—he never came across as a timid individual in her mind. Picturing him small and weak was difficult.

            “I’m used to being at home with my mom during storms,” Shiemi said softly. “I’m grateful that you’re here to keep me safe.”

            It was Rin’s turn to laugh. He sounded nervous and flustered.

            “Of course!” he said.

            His voice suddenly got low and quiet, his awkwardness vanishing for a brief moment.

            “I’ll always be here to protect you,” Rin said. “So, don’t ever hesitate to ask.”

            She kept her face buried in his chest, but there was a smile on her face. While the thunder continued to roll, and the rain beat against the windows, she didn’t have to worry about how it made her feel. For the moment, she felt safe in Rin’s arms. That was all that mattered, in the end. He held her tight, and it kept her calm.


End file.
